


Of Jackals and Cats

by groffiction



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Matt Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Mpreg, Humor, M/M, More tags will be added later, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Techie Hux, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: Ancient Egyptian Arranged Marriage AU where Kylo and Matt are brothers and high priests of Anubis and Hux and Techie are brothers and are high priests of Bastet. After war and plague sweep over their city – Starkiller, Anubis and Bastet come to an agreement and arrange two marriages for the good of the people and the land. All four priests aren’t too pleased with this (except maybe Matt, because when he first lays eyes on Techie he just about face plants into a stone pillar).





	1. "You Must be Joking"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts), [jeusus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/gifts), [TechieHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/gifts).



> *Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone, just the plot bunny and original characters. I am broke, so please do not sue! All you will get is one hungry senile elderly cat and some hairballs.
> 
> *Dedicated to these wonderful babes of tumblr: For @solohux for listening to my muse blaring out random thoughts recently (and your works are the reason why I am even working on this in the first place because of the a/b/o dynamics), for @jeusus for your amazing works of art that originally introduced me to Arranged Marriage Techienician and Kylux in the first place, and for @techiehux who I know is going through a rough time. Keep your chin up, and stay strong. Hopefully this fic will put a smile on your face.

### Chapter One: “You Must be Joking”

“Are you out of your _mind_ , mistress? You must be joking,” Armitage Hux said, a comically incredulous look plastered over his fair face. Long flaming red hair swished a bit as he looked from both the god Anubis and goddess Bastet to the two wild haired Anubie priests kneeling on the other side of the great hall. His long pierced black cat ears twitched as he heard a soft amused rumble coming from the Jackal headed god. Bastet, to her credit, did not make any noise, though there was a small smirk playing on her feline face. Hux felt his long black tail swish slightly in agitation underneath his long white linen kilt as his horror and shock started rising in his veins.

Bastet nor Anubis had been joking.

His nearly identical twin brother Techie Hux tugged on his hand, trying to get him to calm down and be more respectful. Despite being faithful high priests to Bastet, Hux was having a hard time coping with what he’d just been told. No, what he’d just been ordered to do. What both he and his brother had been demanded to do. How in the karking hell had this happened? How had it happened to both his brother and himself? Had they both not been faithful, dutiful subjects of Bastet? Had they somehow displeased the cat goddess in some way?

All these questions ran through his mind as his brain tried to comprehend the word ‘marriage’. 

“Over our dead bodies,” Hux suddenly hissed, dissolving into a sneezing fit as he did so, which totally ruined the otherwise magnificent threat.

Kriff, he hated hissing. It made him feel like he was going to sneeze and often did because of it. So, he prided himself on being mostly a level headed Basteti when he wasn’t going through his heat, and kept the hissing and growling down. But, this, this warranted hissing. This almost warranted attacking the two Anubies still kneeling calmly on the other side of the room. 

“High Priest Armitage Hux, it’s not up for discussion,” Bastet said, arching a dark feline eyebrow. Putting her human like hands on her hips, the cat goddess gave the gob smacked high priest a narrowed look.

Hux knew that look.

He knew it all too well. Swallowing deeply, he squeezed Techie’s hand as his twin started to tremble. “How long do we have then? Until our freedom is rendered obsolete? Until we become kriffing broodmares?”

Techie hissed this time, though it was aimed at his brother, “Hux, stop it! You are being rude.”

“Well, I want to _know._ You should want to know as well, Techie,” Hux said, turning his feline black slitted ice blue eyes towards his twin. 

Techie looked almost exactly the same as him, having long orange red hair, big feline blue eyes, pale skin that freckled terribly in the sun, long pierced feline black ears, long strip of incredibly sensitive velvety black skin running from the back of his nape down his spine to his soft fluffy black tail, and also having a tall, but lean frame. Frankly people often mistook one for the other. About the only feature that held a difference were the three thin white claw like scars that marred Hux’s otherwise untarnished lightly freckled pale skin of the left side of his face. If it weren’t for those scars, then he and his brother would be completely identical. 

As far as moods go, the two were different like night and day. Hux was the more ambitious and outspoken one, and Techie was the shy, but no less intelligent one. Techie normally followed in Hux’s footsteps, and he seemed to prefer it that way. 

Techie licked his lips nervously and leaned over to nuzzle Hux’s neck soothingly, breathing in his scent and purring softly as a result. The gentle thrumming caused Hux to nuzzle one of his brother’s ears in turn, letting out a soft purr growl of his own. Bastet’s gaze softened as she watched Hux practically go boneless at the purring sounds and comforting scents coming from his brother. It made her almost second guess her decision to go ahead with this arrangement. 

Almost.

Anubis arched a brow at her, huffing softly in more amusement, though he kept his opinions to himself in this case. The two Basteti high priests were not his subordinates and therefore were Bastet’s responsibility, not his. In fact, the Jackal headed god was amazed that he hadn’t heard any protests coming from his own high priests that were still behaving behind him. Craning his head around to look at the two suspiciously, he noted that though both were still kneeling and being respectful, Kylo’s slitted brown hazel eyes were livid as he looked up at him behind a curtain of almost ebony hair. When the sun hit it just right, Kylo’s hair had hints of brown in it. The male was tall and muscled, but not overly so. His hair was as wild as his temper and his long black jackal ears were still cocked towards Anubis, meaning he was paying attention still and not overly enraged by this whole ordeal yet. Tanned, mole and freckle dotted skin covered all of Kylo’s exposed torso, arms and legs. His long black bushy Jackal tail was limp behind him as he knelt. Fists were clenched as he stayed stationary in his subservient position.

As for Matt, Kylo’s older brother by two years, the equally buff, freckled and tanned Anubie was keeping his own slitted brown hazel eyes pointed at the ground stonily. There wasn’t much difference in appearances or moods with either Kylo or Matt, except for one thing. Matt’s hair was ash blonde – the color of a dust covered golden sun disk. Looking over the other Anubie, Anubis noted that Matt’s hair was in disarray, and he even missed a few places when shaving earlier – a rough bit of scruff still gracing under his chin. 

That would soon have to change, Anubis knew all too well.

Both Anubies wore traditional elite Egyptian clothing, which meant not much at all except for layers upon layers of sheer white linen wrapped around their lower extremities clipped to a thick tanned leather belt and equally sheer white priest _kalasiris_ robes which were open down the front of them, exposing much of their torsos. Tan colored sandals adorned their feet, but their arms, legs, necks and ears were free of ornaments and jewelry. Kylo did have a few gold beads braided into his hair, but Matt did not. They had bathed their bodies and had shaved their faces that morning in order to be presentable, but Anubis hadn’t asked them to get their hair trimmed, to put ceremonial makeup on or for them to dress up for this occasion. The object of today was to get introductions done, that was all. Once the courting process started, then the two would be given to a respectable fashion courtesan to get groomed and have different clothes made.

The two Anubies might be his strongest Alpha high priests, but Anubis was not about to let them embarrass him during courting. It didn’t matter what the Anubies looked like after they consummated their mating with their respective partners, but until then, the two had to look respectable and pleasing.

With a soft huff, Anubis turned back to look at Bastet, who had walked over to where her two high priests were kneeling. She was gently carding her fingers soothingly through the fiercest one’s red hair. The act was doing what it was intended to do, though the fiery Basteti Omega was still giving the goddess a look of betrayal and shock.

Anubis narrowed his eyebrows a bit. His Anubies didn’t look _that_ terrible.

Raking his eyes over the two Omega high priests, he noted that both were adorned much in the same way as his own priests, though Bastet tended to like her priests to have more color on them than Anubis and since the two were Omegas, they were covered up moreso than Kylo and Matt. Therefore both men had lined their eyes with khol, their eyelids adorned with small smudges of green eyeshadow. Golden beads adorned small braids in their otherwise unplaited hair, and around their biceps were identical gold links. Sleeveless sheer pale tunics were wrapped around their torsos, and their _kalasiris_ robes were dyed pale green to match their eyelids. 

The two were quite striking and if Anubis wasn’t already mated he’d probably find their scents pleasing.

With a soft sigh, Bastet said, “It’s for the good of the city. There has been so much heartache and distress over the recent war and plague. The people of Starkiller need to have something to look forward to. To hope for. It isn’t as uncommon as you think – having Basteti marry other types of beings of other gods and goddesses. Anubis was the best choice. He is a god of the underworld and you both will be protected once the courtship starts. No plague shall harm you. And you both will be treated as if you are the highest of consorts in their ranks. His Anubies may be stunned and not necessarily happy about this either, but they will treat you with respect and compassion. And your children, when you do eventually have them, will have the same treatment.”

Hux felt his eyes water a bit and blamed it on the dust in the hall. Though cleaned daily, they did live in a desert oasis area and dust managed to get everywhere in the palace. The soft vibrant gold and red fibers of the rug underneath them felt good under his sheer linen adorned knees, but all he cared about was comforting his brother and trying to think of a way to get out of this. He still listened to Bastet however, for she had been a good surrogate mother to both Techie and himself for the past twenty five years. She was also very wise and never did anything without a very good reason. 

“How long until we are m-mated, mistress?” Techie finally asked.

“Courtship begins tomorrow night – the first night of the spring harvest. That is when the announcement will be made. One year from tomorrow, will be when you, high priest Techie Hux, will wed high priest Matthew Ren, and you, high priest Armitage Hux, will wed high priest Kylo Ren,” Bastet said softly, though her voice carried through the large hall so that all that were present could hear her words. “A year is plenty of time to get to know one another. Anubis and I expect that you four will treat each other with respect and to take this very seriously. Therefore, before you four leave today to resume your duties, you will accept each other’s courtship marks.”

Hux felt like his whole world had just fallen down around him. It felt like something was choking off his air supply, making it hard to breathe. However, he grit his teeth and pulled himself together – if not for his sake, then for Techie’s sake. He wouldn’t cry like some helpless sappy Omega whining and screaming as someone drug him in front of his new partner. He would show the people present in this room that he was strong and wouldn’t wilt like a desert flower with its roots too far away from any water source. Instead, he would stand tall and proud like a great pyramid, weathering the sand storm ahead. 

\---------------------------------------

Kylo was furious and he didn’t have to glance over at his older brother to know that Matt was just as livid, if not moreso. How dare Anubis do this to them? After everything that they had done and given up for him? It didn’t make any sense. 

But, then again, it sort of _did_.

Maybe it was the numerous fights he and his brother had been prone to getting into with the other Anubies that were of lesser ranks. Though, in every single fight they’d had good reason to lash out at the jealous dirt sniffers. Not one fight had been unprovoked. Not one fight had been unwarranted or just out of the blue. 

Or it could have been the blood lust that sometimes raged too much in their veins whenever they were out on hunts or in battle. But the blood lust was an attribute all Anubies had – so that didn’t make sense either.

Then why would Anubis do this to them?

Why would he take their choice away from them? Of course the answer that they’d been given was a valid point. The good of the many always outweighed the good of the few – regardless of how they felt about it. It really was deplorable, but they’d have to deal with it somehow. His nose twitched slightly as he took in the scent of the Omegas on the other side of the room. Now that the smell of shock and betrayal had dispersed, the two actually didn’t smell so bad. They didn’t smell as good as Anubie Omegas, but it wasn’t like they had a choice in any of this.

And Kylo did have to admit that his future mate was beautiful in a strangely exotic way. He’d never seen that color of hair on anyone before and it suited the two Omegas. Apparently his soon to be mate was the mouthy one – the one that protested and had a few scars marring his otherwise perfect freckled face. Despite feeling pretty much the same way as high priest Armitage Hux, it still dug in under his skin that the male had had the gall to be so disrespectful to his mistress. A goddess no less.

Even Kylo knew not to mess with Anubis.

But, he had to secretly admire the Omega for sticking up for himself and his brother.

While Kylo and Matt took it like Anubis was ordering them to go have lunch. 

Gritting his teeth so hard they ached, Kylo kept silent until it was time for him and his brother to stand and meet their new intendeds. 

Matt scowled ruthlessly, refusing to look up and take sight of his future mate. However, he nearly tripped over his feet and had to glance up in order to keep steady as he stood. Kneeling for long periods of time normally didn’t phase Matt one bit, but for some reason this time his legs had nearly fallen asleep. Shaking his legs a bit to get them to stop tingling, he looked up and spotted _him._

All Matt could think of when he saw his future husband was that he was _breathtaking._

Painfully shy and distressed, the Omega Basteti’s ears were flicked back a bit as he and his brother stood. Feeling Matt’s eyes on his person, Techie turned and locked eyes with the tall Anubie. Swallowing heavily at the feel of sudden heat flaring up in his veins, Techie let out a distressed mewl and buried his face into Hux’s shoulder, trying to stay away from those big, beautiful and intense brown eyes.

Swallowing a bit at the sight, Matt kept his eyes on the vision in front of him as both Kylo and himself headed towards the two Basteti priests. Not quite watching where he was going, as if in a trance, he almost collided with a tall stone pillar near the center of the hall. Matt blinked a few times and cursed softly before he resumed advancing, hoping he didn’t make a fool out of himself. Hux slowly nibbled at one of Techie’s ears before he whispered, “Ok, chin up. Here come our future brawn. Let’s see if we can make this work, mmm? They can’t be totally asinine, otherwise Bastet wouldn’t have allowed them to join with us, am I right?”

Techie knew Hux was only saying this for his benefit, but it still made him weakly laugh and feel a little bit less tensed up. The two Omegas stood, keeping their hands connected as in a united front.

Once the Alphas stood in front of them, Techie’s tail curled up and met with Hux’s, offering comfort at the same time as taking comfort. Hux let out a deep sigh and regarded both males before he whispered to Techie, “Now which one is supposed to be mine?”

“The dark haired one,” Techie whispered back, flushing slightly when said dark haired Anubie shot him a slightly annoyed look. “I am glad you have him Armie, he’s scary.”

Hux nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He’d always had a thing for dark haired Alphas. If only Alphas didn’t have the emotional capacity of two year old cubs, then perhaps Hux would feel more favorable to this situation. Wrinkling his nose a bit in curiosity, he watched as Kylo’s eyes found his, catching him in the act. Straightening himself to his full height, Hux met his gaze and forced himself not to follow his Omega instinct and submit. The brute would have to work for it before he’d even let the Anubie touch him, much less mark him. 

Matt knew he totally shouldn’t feel ecstatic about the fact that Techie felt he was less scary and they hadn’t even talked with each other yet, but he did. Licking his lips, Matt suddenly offered a small smile, “I am Matt, and you are Techie?”

“Yea, I um… I know you are Matt,” Techie said in a rush, then flushed as bright as his hair. “Ok that was r-rude, um, what I mean to say is yes. That’s all. Just, yes.” Ok, now he really wanted to just bury himself in a sand pit and let the world run without him at that very moment.

Matt’s eyes grew soft as he looked at Techie. Something inside of him just melted at the sight. All of the anger he had felt up until now had faded away quite drastically, leaving him feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Blinking his eyes a bit, Matt awkwardly huffed, though it sounded more like a small low grunt than anything else.

Techie’s lips twitched slightly when Kylo let out a deep and resigned sigh.

“Mother of Bastet, we are doomed,” Hux affirmed, causing Bastet to swat him over the back side of his head.

“Keep it up, Hux and you’ll be on an express flight to her,” Bastet chided lightly, rolling her eyes when Hux rubbed the back of his head as if her ‘abuse’ had hurt.

“I’d rather not, thank you though, mistress,” Hux said, relenting and relaxing a bit more, turning his attention back to his future mate, who was now scenting the air, though he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding his actions.

Flaring nostrils. Joy.

He knew all Anubies were rather eccentric but he didn’t realize they really and truly loved acting more beast than man. Glancing over at his brother’s intended, he figured at least Matt was amiable enough – or trying to be. Feeling a bit saddened by the fact that his own future mate seemed just as annoyed as himself, Hux almost wanted to just punch the living daylights out of the Anubie. Anything to get him to talk.

At the same time he didn’t even want to hear him speak if he sounded anything like Matt.

Great, now his feelings were warring with one another. With a small huff, Hux finally asked, “Are you going to be silent for the whole courtship?”

“Perhaps. Would it please you if I were?” Kylo asked, and Hux totally didn’t think the voice sounded sexy even if it was pretty gruff. Nope he _didn’t_.

Swallowing dryly, Hux rasped out with a small cough, “Is that a trick question?”

Kylo felt his lips twitch in spite of himself. 

Perhaps this courtship might not be so bad after all.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Since Alphas normally bite Omegas first, this time we are going to do something a bit different. We are having the Omegas bite the Alphas first. And then, only then, will the Alphas be able to bite the Omegas,” Anubis drawled, causing both Matt and Kylo to look over at him in shock.

“Master, why?” Matt asked, curious, though not really bothered. The thought of having a certain redhead’s fangs on his skin was already starting to mess with his pleasure places. Hell, Techie could bite him all night and he probably wouldn’t have cared one bit at this point.

Just as long as the Omega was happy.

Maybe it was his Alpha genes talking or taking hold of him, but Matt was fine with that. Yea, he’d been pretty pissed off when this whole thing started, but that had been before he’d seen his gorgeousness, smelled his mouthwatering scent, and heard Techie’s shy but musical voice. If the sun, the moon, the stars, and the whole gold of Egypt were in a person, it would have been in Techie, Matt was sure of it.

“That way the Omegas won’t go into heat right away. It’s still too early for their season,” Bastet explained, causing both Omegas in question to flush a bit.

“Oh, that’s right. Basteti go into heat twice a year, not just once. I remember now,” Matt nodded sagely, then he huffed, “That’s fair. I wouldn’t want to be put into a rut too fast either. That would suck.”

Kylo however, seemed reluctant to comment. He did take in Matt’s scent a bit, wondering how in the karking hell the other Anubie was acting like his new future mate shit rainbows. Then again, Techie was sort of a cutie. If Kylo could even think of that word without vomiting. He was not a sappy romantic Alpha – he was _NOT_.

His future mate, however, looked…..

Looked about as adorable as a scowling kitten. 

Blinking his eyes and shaking his head in a twitch to clear his mind a bit, Kylo licked his lips and tried to stay on task. He was still pissed at this whole thing. He WAS. And he wasn’t going to let some Omega’s calming pheromones tell him otherwise. 

Techie felt a bit of a warm feeling curl up in his lower tummy when Matt had said those non-judging words. For once someone other than a Basteti seemed to understand and not mind the fact that all of Bastet’s ‘children’ had two heats. And though Matt seemed to be a bit crass, he was sort of endearing in a way. Chewing on his lower lip, Techie was still a bit surprised when the blonde Alpha was the first to volunteer to be bitten.

Hux blinked over at his brother and future brother in law and huffed out a soft sigh. He refused to get jealous over something like this. It didn’t matter that his own future mate wasn’t inclined to get the ball rolling yet. Fuck, if the man had volunteered first, Hux probably would have smashed his face in, thinking him an utter incompetent eager buffoon. But, as he looked at Matt and Techie, he figured maybe his brother needed this. Maybe he needed someone to make all the right decisions. At least for now.

Techie shyly nuzzled Matt’s neck, taking a long moment to breath in his scent, enjoying the musky Anubie smell along with something totally unique to the Alpha priest. Matt bared his throat even more, blinking slowly as he pushed down the sudden urge to just take Techie in his arms and kiss him. Despite Techie being ok with this – for the most part, Matt didn’t want to scare him.

As soon as Techie found the spot he wanted, right above Matt’s scent glands, he sank his fangs into the skin just enough for a light pin prick mark. Just enough to draw a bit of blood but not enough to claim. The mark would fade in a matter of hours, but it would still be smelled and noted by every other Anubie and Basteti in the world. No one would be able to claim Matt for a full year until the bond was consummated.

If they tried, the penalty was death.

Bonds were deemed sacred by all creatures, beast or no. 

Matt let out a slow whine as he felt the ancient magic take hold on his neck, not quite sealing his fate, but close enough. Tail wagging slightly, Matt straightened and met Techie’s eyes as the cute Basteti withdrew. The air was charged so much that Matt swore he could slice it with his river knife. Techie searched his eyes for a long moment before he pulled down some of his tunic away from his neck, baring the skin there for Matt’s hungry gaze.

Being careful not to touch any part of Techie except for his neck, the Anubie buried his face into that bared area, letting out a soft pleased rumble as he caught the other male’s scent. Techie felt weak in the knees as he felt Matt nose around his sensitive scent glands, letting out a soft purring mewl when the Anubie up and licked over the area. 

“Kriff, Matt, this isn’t the time or the place to get _personal_ with your future mate. Just mark him and get on with it,” Kylo growled lowly, gritting his teeth as he caught more smells coming from both his brother and intended than he’d ever want to scent in his entire life.

Hux seemed to be feeling the same way, though the smells were starting to affect certain areas. Kylo snapped his attention to Hux, noting that the Omega priest was clenching and unclenching his fists, licking his lips and trying hard not to be affected.

When Matt didn’t speed up the process, Kylo huffed, taking the silent ‘fuck you’ loud and clear. With a growl, Hux’s Omega scent starting to smell incredibly good, Kylo moved closer to the Basteti and offered his neck, just wanting this over and done with before he did something he shouldn’t. Hux blinked up at him, but for once there was no ire in his ice blue gaze. The fiery Omega licked his lips again and leaned in for a quick scent.

Which turned into a long scenting session.

It lasted longer than Techie’s with Matt. 

Kylo grit his teeth and clenched his fingers so hard against his palms that his claws were starting to form. The feel of Hux’s face smashed into his neck, nuzzling over sensitive scent glands was about ready to drive the Alpha mad with want and need. Heat pooled deep into his belly and Kylo finally let out a broken whine, trying to urge the other male to have mercy.

Hux would have chuckled at the act if he was in his right mind. But he wasn’t. Or at least he didn’t think he was. Kylo’s pheromones and hormones were driving him to madness. And if he wasn’t mistaken, he could feel Kylo’s desire make itself known near his own groin. The Alpha’s scent was thick and heady, but before Hux could totally lose himself in that mouthwatering smell, he bit, sinking his fangs in lightly to mark, though a large part of him wanted to sink in deeper and mark the man as his permanent mate – as his husband. 

He let out a shuddering moan when Techie let out a sobbing cry, knowing that Matt had finally bit him.

Matt reached out on impulse and took hold of the Omega as the ginger collapsed, too weak to stand. Finding himself being carried bridal style out of the hall in Matt’s arms, Techie reached up and touched the Anubie’s face, feeling dazed.

“That was one hell of a marking,” Techie blurted out, causing Matt to snicker softly.

Bastet led the way to Techie’s room, opening the door for them and helping them inside. “I didn’t think it would be that intense if it was in reverse. I presumed wrongly.”

“Will I go into heat?” Techie asked his mistress as Matt eased the wobbly Omega onto his bed. 

“I don’t believe so, but if I was wrong in having the marking less intense, then I could be wrong in that as well. Only time will tell,” Bastet said softly, helping tuck the male into bed. 

When Matt sort of felt like he was a third wheel and didn’t want to intrude, he started to leave, wanting Techie to get some rest. Techie reached out and grabbed his wrist, “Please stay, it’s ok. I am just a bit loopy.”

“He’ll recover in an hour or so. You can stay if you wish,” Bastet smiled, whiskers twitching a bit on her feline face. 

Matt nodded, “If it’s ok with my master, then I can stay.”

“Anubis will be fine. He knows how these things are.” Bastet then leaned down and pressed a small kiss and nuzzle into Techie’s hair before she left the two alone.

\----------------------------------------------

After Techie had left, Hux had pulled away from Kylo, wanting to see if his brother was ok. Anubis prevented him from leaving, his palm raised, saying softly, “He is fine. The mark took to him a bit too well, but that’s not a bad thing. He’ll be a bit dizzy for an hour or so and then he will be back to normal.”

Hux sniffed the air slightly, not being able to help the protective surge go through him. But, then he sighed softly, knowing Anubis wasn’t a god who lied. He was a bit of a joker at times but when it came to something like this, he was painfully truthful. Hux didn’t have to be an Anubie to know this.

Kylo leaned in and nuzzled Hux’s face, resting his forehead on the Basteti’s, trying to calm down more. Hux was smelling so damned good, it was driving him nuts. Even with the other male smelling a bit concerned over his brother, Hux’s scent still was incredible. Hux blinked a few times, trying to clear his head from the Alpha’s increasingly delicious scent. And what was the Anubie doing resting their foreheads together as if they’d already bonded?

It did distract him just enough for him to allow Kylo to mark him. The need was too great, and the sooner it was done, the sooner he could go check on his brother. Allowing Kylo to work his way up against his neck and breathe in the skin there had Hux letting out a soft warning growl, though it was more pathetic than anything else. He tried to tell himself that it was because he wanted the Alpha to know he would never be a pushover despite being an Omega. Kylo didn’t seem to mind the fiery warning, though he did rumble appreciatively when he found Hux’s scent glands. Hux let out a loud keen, not being able to help himself as his treacherous body took over, allowing full submission. Reaching up to tug on Kylo’s hair, Hux let out a few breathless gasps as the Alpha started licking the sensitive area.

If Hux was in his right mind he totally would have made a crack about how Jackals and dogs are way too alike when it comes to licking what they think is theirs. Absently, Hux reached up and tugged on the soft Jackal ears, getting a loud verbal moan for his efforts. Kriff, that erotic sound sent heat shooting right down to his cock, filling it almost to the point of pain.

When Hux felt like he was just going to explode and die, Kylo finally bit him, his upper fangs sinking in just enough to mark. Hux let out a boneless cry of pleasure and nearly saw stars. At least he didn’t lose his footing, though he probably wouldn’t have cared at this point if Kylo had opted to carry him out of the room much like Matt had done earlier with Techie. But, instead Kylo just held him loosely until Hux calmed down enough to pull away. 

The two stared at eachother for a long moment before Hux whispered with a small smirk, “I will see you tomorrow then?”

Kylo wasn’t sure if he knew what to think of that sassy smirk, but always one up for a challenge, he answered with a smirk of his own, “Yes.”

“Very well. Unhand my person so I can go check on my brother,” Hux stated primly, causing Kylo to snort but do what the Basteti demanded.

There were worse battles to fight. 

“Why are you following me?” Hux asked, arching a brow as he noted Kylo was hovering behind him.

“I am picking up a stray cub before it eats you all out of house and home,” Kylo rumbled, smirking fully now.

“Dear god, he isn’t a total glutton is he?” Hux arched a brow, wondering if he should worry. Techie also had a huge appetite. 

“Let’s just say if it’s free, he’ll eat it,” Kylo admitted.

“I’ll have to remember to charge him a food tax the next time he visits then,” Hux teased feeling much lighter than he had only an hour before.

Instead of feeling like he was going to his and his brother’s funeral, he now felt like perhaps the future wasn’t set in stone after all.


	2. The Dawning of the Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am amazed at how many people are interested in this fic! Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments, they make me smile and keep me inspired. It took me a bit longer than usual to write this next chapter and I think it's because of the insanely busy week I've had, but here it is! I was hoping to get to the actual Harvest, but that will have to wait until next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

### Chapter 2: The Dawning of the Harvest

“Techie, I don’t see what the point of this is – dressing up for tonight’s Harvest Festival. We are performing, yes, but with all the jewelry and garb you are putting on _MY_ bed, it’s a wonder that you are wanting us to trip and fall flat on our faces – or at least be weighted down to the point we can’t even stand up straight,” Hux pointed out with a resigned sigh, looking at the various pile of colorful garments and random strewn baubles all over his bed. 

Techie always did this though. Whenever there was a festival his twin went absolutely spastic. Well, moreso than usual. He would run around like a maniac, bring his entire wardrobe and jewelry collection into Hux’s room and dump it on his bed. Then he would take Hux’s entire wardrobe and jewelry collection and throw it down on top of the already large nest like blob of fabric and baubles. He would then practically go through every single item – trying things on, and ask for Hux’s opinion on everything. It didn’t matter if Hux had very similar clothing or jewelry that he had. Share and share alike, Hux supposed. Plus, Hux figured it helped the nervous Omega calm his emotions a bit – taking in Hux’s comforting scent from his clothes. And shiny things always caught both Hux and Techie’s eyes.

Perhaps it was an Omega thing.

Or it could be that the twins just liked pretty things. Regardless, Hux was a bit exasperated. 

It wasn’t like they were wedding their mates tonight. They were just performing at the Harvest Festival – for the first time ever, so Hux could understand that Techie might be more agitated than normal when it came to that. But, this was a bit ridiculous. 

“Unlike you, brother, I actually want to look _nice_ tonight – or at least look more pleasing,” Techie said with a small scowl as he took up a few golden dangling hoops and put them aside in the ‘maybe’ pile he’d started forming on the floor near Hux’s tall mirror. “And I want to make sure we both match! So, of course I grabbed all of our clothes, etc.”

“Techie, I don’t even know why I even bother arguing with you,” Hux sighed softly and sniffed slightly in disdain as he added, “And I don’t know what you are talking about. We _always_ look fabulous. Dressed up or down. You don’t have to get so upset over this – not like during the last festival.”

“Then help me pick out something to wear out of all this!” Techie pouted, putting his hands on his hips in agitation. “I **value** your opinion, Hux! You always match colors so well – better than I can. Though I still can’t believe you picked _THAT_ song for tonight’s performance.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Hux asked, inwardly preening at the thought that Techie thought he had better style. Arching a brow, Hux started looking through some garments, fingering the soft fabrics absently. “It suits our mood, doesn’t it?”

“That’s not the point, Armie!” Techie chided with a scrunched up nose, making him look completely and utterly adorable. “It’s supposed to be a spring harvest festival, not a funeral.”

“Techie, we are going to be subjugated to a courtship. It’s almost LIKE being a prelude to a funeral – a funeral of our freedom’s death as we know it.” When Techie still looked annoyed, Hux childishly stuck out his tongue at his brother, causing the other ginger to start snickering at the act.

“Armie, that’s not fair!” Techie swatted at his twin with the pillow he had been sitting on. “I can never stay annoyed at you for long. But seriously, that song is so depressing. I should have known you would pike a standoffish tune.”

“Well, we don’t want our betrotheds to think we are some sort of totally submissive frail Omegas, do we? They should have to work to gain our favor,” Hux defended, finally picking out a silky looking black bundle of linen. “This would do nicely, wouldn’t it?”

“It is pretty, but it’s more of a winter than spring coloring,” Techie admitted, reaching over to pluck the pretty shimmering material. He really didn’t know what to think of his betrothed. Matt seemed so gentle and kind the day before, though Techie wasn’t naïve to think that the Anubie couldn’t be fierce and destructive if he wanted to be. The attractive Alpha had been so sweet to him. Wrinkling his nose a bit, Techie resolved not to think of him at least for a while longer – or at least he’d try not to think of him. “It’s kind of sexy, too. Doesn’t really go with the song though, does it?”

“It does. Believe me, it _does_. Our voices are naturally hypnotic, so even if we were singing about death and destruction – of which this song is definitely not about, it would still sound arousing,” Hux differed, wrinkling his nose as he huffed out a deep sigh. “Plus, the song would be popular with the local angst driven younger populace. Emotional or no, it’s a good fit for today’s generation. Plus, we aren’t the only performers. There will be others having loads of uplifting tunes – enough to make me want to gag.”

“I wish Bastet would let us use one of her design courtesans like Anubis is doing so for our intendeds,” Techie sighed wistfully, starting to knead the soft and silky fabric in his hands. Closing his eyes and letting himself calm into the small trance the action offered, Techie let out a rumbling purr, not being able to help himself. 

“She probably thought we are fashionably competent and figured we didn’t need one,” Hux pointed out dryly. With a soft sigh, Hux felt his thoughts drift towards his future husband. He almost wondered what the Alpha would look like all cleaned up and nicely groomed. Scrunching up his face in thought, the ginger Basteti finally got an idea, “Actually, I have an idea, Techie.”

“Uh oh, should I be worried?” Techie asked, arching an amused brow as he turned his head to look at his brother.

Hux leaned over and rubbed his nose up against Techie’s, making the act a gentle nuzzle before he smiled a bit too evilly for Techie’s peace of mind. “Yes, you should be very, _very_ worried.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Techie huffed in resignation, his feline ears flicking backwards in exasperation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“By Anubis, this is going to karking itch and chafe,” Kylo groused, rubbing the new buzzed areas on both sides of his head. He still had a long strip of dark hair that went from his fringe going straight back between his ears and down the back of his head that hadn’t been touched besides being trimmed carefully and brushed until it shone. Otherwise his hair on both sides of his head had been basically shorn for the most part starting from the undersides of his large Jackal ears. 

“No kidding, I don’t know if my balls are going to feel the same ever again,” Matt huffed softly, awkwardly sitting down. It felt so weird being made to have every part of him groomed within every inch of his life. “I guess it makes sense though. Courtship aside, an Omega’s skin is very sensitive – if our future mates ever went into a heat and actually wanted us present before we got hitched, then it’s important to make sure we don’t chafe them.”

Kylo huffed sourly and absently adjusted his now loose fitting bathing robe. 

That definitely had been an unpleasant surprise that morning, being practically shoved in the direction of the fashion courtesan (or groomer) and finding out that they’d be losing every single hair on their bodies except for their eyebrows, ears, tails, and a long lock of hair on the top of their heads. Still, Matt was right. Omegas were incredibly sensitive. And though he definitely still didn’t see Hux as one to even think about wanting the Alpha with him during his next few heats, Kylo knew it was best to be prepared and go along with the annoying grooming. 

The only thing that made him feel a bit better was the fact that he hadn’t had to go through the entire ordeal alone. Matt’s presence was a definite need and comfort. Kylo felt one of his Jackal ears twitch in mild irritation. “Yea, well, it better be worth it.”

“Oh it is,” Matt nodded, rubbing his face with a small yawn. “Glad they gave us some cream to put on to keep the hair away though. After all of that, I will be perfectly fine not seeing how big those grooming knives are ever again.”

Kylo snorted and shared an amused understanding look with his older brother. He fully agreed whole heartedly. Both male Alphas were taking a breather before their fashion courtesan would come in and get them fitted for new clothing. Their hair would be plaited afterwards – what remained of it. And lastly their ceremonial jewelry and makeup would be put on. Kylo felt a bit awkward as he looked at both of their reflections in a long mirror in front of where they were sitting in the large fitting room.

“My ears look even bigger than before. They almost look like a mule’s now.” Kylo let out a soft huff of laughter at his brother’s grumpy comment. Then again, his ears didn’t look much better in his opinion. Jackal ears were huge in nature, but on top of an Anubie’s head they looked even bigger. 

“I guess it’s supposed to help with the flow of sweat during the summer, not just be aesthetically pleasing to our future husbands. At least the courtesan isn’t going to braid our tails or dangle beads on them,” Kylo pointed out with a small yawn. 

“Ugh, I have enough trouble sitting without accidentally planting my ass on my tail – definitely don’t need annoying beads dangling from it to make things more uncomfortable,” Matt nodded with a scowl. 

“Feels a bit weird not being at the temple,” Kylo admitted, changing the subject after a few minutes of companionable silence.

“Yea, but it’s also kind of nice,” Matt agreed, reaching up to rub one of his ears, absently playing with the soft buzz underneath it. Flicking his ear due to the tickling sensation, Matt added, “Don’t get me wrong, I still am one hundred percent amazed that Anubis hasn’t kicked us out of the high priesthood yet, but it’s still nice to have a bit of a break.”

Kylo didn’t really know if he agreed with his brother or not on that comment, but he was spared from responding. The courtesan came in with several bolts of fabric, a large eager smile plastered all over his face. Ugh, why in the kriff had Anubis employed Mitaka of all people to be their fashion courtesan? Then again, the rather timid Beta had been pretty professional and non-judging so far.

And once the eager Anubie had laid out the various types of fabric and linen on a long table, Kylo had to admit that Mitaka had taste.

He shouldn’t be that surprised. Anubis was very picky about ceremonial wear, regardless of the occasion. And Kylo guessed that if he had to wear a brand new fancy wardrobe, bathe so much that his ass permanently smelled like _Susinum_ , and be almost hairless as a newborn cub, then all of this HAD to be worth it. Maybe Matt was right. Maybe it _WAS_ worth it.

Thinking briefly of his future husband, Kylo sighed deeply. He couldn’t deny that the Basteti Omega intrigued him. 

Hopefully once they got to know eachother better, the two wouldn’t want to murder eachother in their sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Oh, if it isn’t the Flying _Re-shitters_ ,” Kylo sniffed, narrowing his eyes at the small singing group of Horkries currently setting up in the large music and dancing courtyard not far from the city center of Starkiller. “I guess they will be performing tonight.”

“Flying _Resisters_ , ass licker,” One of the tall dark Horkries hollered at him from across the courtyard, a fierce scowl on his handsome face. Apparently he had heard that insult.

“Crap, I forgot they hear almost everything,” Kylo winced slightly, turning to look at his brother, who was trying hard not to snort with laughter. 

The two were currently helping a few priest Anubies set up a banquet bazaar not far from the courtyard. The Festival wouldn’t start until the sun god Ra had reached far into the western sky. So, after they had been fitted for a new wardrobe, they had been excused for a few hours to go help set up the preliminary Anubie food stalls while Mitaka finished sewing up their garments. Originally Mitaka hadn’t wanted them to leave the courtesan’s fitting room, but when both Kylo and Matt started to get bored, the Beta had relented.

Plus, it was better if the nervous Beta was alone to fix the garments perfectly.

So, Mitaka had let them leave with strict orders not to do anything strenuous or damaging to their hands and feet – otherwise their recent baths would have to be repeated. The two high priests cringed at the thought of being bathed yet again with sweet smelling salts and decided to follow the orders completely. 

Since they couldn’t be that physical, they couldn’t help put in the tall tent rods, nor could they risk damaging their hands by rolling dough or chopping meat. They also couldn’t run errands and risk damaging their feet. So, about the only thing they could do besides give out orders, was help smooth out dining linen that was going to be going on various tables in the covered bazaar. 

The other Anubies to their credit hadn’t mentioned their new hair styles, or the fact that they basically smelled like water lilies and cinnamon. High priest subordinate or not, the Anubies knew to mind their own business and keep their thoughts to themselves. It wouldn’t due for one of the currently scowling high priest Alphas to direct their ire on one of the lesser ranked Anubies. 

Smoothing one table linen down, Matt changed the subject, smirking slightly, “Techie seems to like sweet things. He absolutely loves figs and dates. I wonder if he’d like some honey sweet cakes. We have to present our intendeds with one small gift tonight during the announcement. The only thing I can think of is making an Anubis shaped cake for him. Too bad we can’t mess with our hands, otherwise I’d have made it for him already and gotten it over with.”

“I have no idea what Hux likes,” Kylo admitted, wrinkling his nose with a small sigh. “He doesn’t seem to me as the sentimental type. He’d probably want something useful.”

“Well, he’s your future husband, so I don’t really know what to tell you. Did he not talk to you yesterday about anything while I was alone with Techie?” Matt asked, putting a small stone vase with lotus blossoms in the center of the long rectangular table to keep the linen from blowing too much in the desert breeze.

“He didn’t talk much, just about his brother being a bit of a glutton – like you are,” Kylo pointedly blinked at his brother, who was reaching over to nab at a few tart currants as an Anubie passed by with a tray of them. The blonde headed Anubie shrugged as he popped the sweet fruits into his mouth, glad for the fact that Anubies didn’t inherit the diet of a regular jackal. All half human half beast of the various gods and goddesses could eat mostly what they wanted. About the only time they had an issue is if one random creature had an allergy or a weak stomach. 

Then again, Matt was known to his fellow Anubies as having a very strong stomach. They even had nicknamed him the “Quick Sand Beast” due to his ability to eat almost anything and still be hungry and not gain one pound in his gluttony. 

Matt finished eating the tart morsels before saying, “Well, get him something shiny. Last night when I was in Techie’s room, I saw a bunch of shiny things – garments, jewelry, even threads. And from what I remember about Omegas is that they love pretty things. You said he seems the type of Omega to like useful things – get him one of the ceremonial daggers you’ve finally finished forging.”

“But, it’s not really a small gift. I was thinking of maybe giving it to him in a later gifting when we have had a chance to get to know eachother a bit more,” Kylo said softly, his ears flicking a few times at the sounds of the Horkrie – or Horus ‘children’, started strumming their instruments in the courtyard. The dark haired Anubie rubbed his face in agitation before he finally smirked. “I think I know what to give him.”

“Good,” Matt said with a firm nod, before he looked up, spotting one of Mitaka’s servants currently searching for them presumably and huffed out a resigned sigh. “Guess it’s time to go back into ceremonial dressing hell.”

“Kriff,” Kylo patted down one last table linen before he followed his brother over to the servant so they could be escorted back to the palace. At least he now knew what to give Hux. So, that was a small mercy. Hopefully he’d have time after preparing for the festival to go back to his room and grab the item. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Armie, are you sure this looks good on me? My face is so pale now,” Techie whined, reaching up to pinch his cheeks a bit to get some color in them. The black ceremonial clothing really was drowning out the color in his already pale complexion. “And I still think it’s too much of a winter shade than a happy spring color.”

“Nonsense Techie. It brings out your hair color marvelously, and if you put in the golden belt and sash, then it’ll look even more striking. Golden jewelry matches well with black. And of course it looks good on you. Anything you wear looks good on you,” Hux soothed, taking time to adjust his own silky ebony linen before helping Techie with his. “And who cares if it’s more of a winter shade? Our song literally has the phrase ‘they stare at me all in black’, so it’s fine.”

The two had bathed, groomed themselves, and much to Hux’s consternation, had taken the whole day to ‘relax’ before it was time to get ready for the festival. Usually with the Harvest Festival, Bastet had them coordinate various trinket tents, scroll reading tents, and of course the children’s tent. However, this time around, since the two were performing a duet in the courtyard, and they were also going to be subjugated to the courtship announcement, Bastet had deemed – no ordered, the two to take the day away from the bazaar and have some peace and quiet before they were due to head down to the festival.

Granted, every year in the past Hux hadn’t been too keen on dealing with the children’s tent during the festival, but he almost would have preferred to be there now minding some people’s cubs and children of various descents than just basically doing nothing. Still, the thought that he wouldn’t have to deal with some screaming brats – especially the Horkries and Hathorians – those little monsters were ruthless, soothed his mind a bit better as he helped his brother tie on the pretty golden sash and belt. 

Techie reflexively leaned in to nuzzle Hux’s cheek, knowing that despite all of his optimism (heavily laced with sarcasm), his twin was stressing just as much as he was. Letting out a soft purring rumble, Techie stopped his brother’s hands for a long moment and searched Hux’s eyes. Hux blinked slowly and his eyes softened as he took in Techie’s gaze. “It’s nothing for it. If we are forced into something like this, then I want to make sure that our intendeds don’t take advantage of us due to our natures. I don’t think they will – Bastet is not a fool and neither is Anubis, but I just want to be sure.”

“You want to feel safe,” Techie nodded, enveloping his brother into his arms comfortingly before he absently licked one of Hux’s currently ornament free ears. “Same.”

Hux held his brother for a long moment, enjoying the calming scents and licks before he flicked his ear and pulled away, nipping one of Techie’s ears in retaliation. Techie wrinkled his nose cutely before he turned back to fiddling with his belt. Hux slapped his hands away and helped finishing the last touches, stating firmly, “There we are. All set. All you need are jewelry and makeup.”

“Can you braid my hair?” Techie asked, his eyes taking on a slight pleading look.

Hux never could resist his brother’s eyes whenever the manipulative little shit wanted something. Huffing a resigned sigh, Hux nodded, though he secretly enjoyed playing with Techie’s hair. “How do you want it?”

“Like yours, but I want gold and blue beads instead of the gold and black ones you have in your hair,” Techie said. “Unless the blue would contrast too much?”

“Well if they match your eyes, then it doesn’t matter if nothing else matches them.” Hux sat down on the bed, folding his legs in a lotus position before he patted the area in front of him. “Sit and I’ll see if I can make you even more of a sexy creature.”

Techie snickered and rolled his eyes before he plonked his ass down in front of Hux. 

“Do you think they’ll allow us to keep doing this?” Techie said a few moments later, purring slightly at the calming feel of his brother’s hands playing with his long fiery tresses. “Because if they don’t, I’m going to wail on some people’s asses.”

“That’s the spirit, Techie,” Hux said with a wry smile. “If your intended knows what’s good for him, he won’t deny you anything. Especially with that temper of yours.”

“That’s true,” Techie nodded sagely. Though Hux might be the more outspoken of the twins, Techie did have just as fiery a temper – perhaps even more vibrant than his brother’s. It just took a lot to anger Techie to the point where he exploded. Whenever it happened, though rare, it was best if there wasn’t anyone in the near vicinity. Otherwise they might get stomped on or get a basket of fruit hurled at them.

Quite literally.

Lucky for Hux, he had only been at the receiving end of that kind of ire only a few times in his life. And every single time had been warranted on Techie’s part. Threading some beads into Techie’s hair as he braided a few strands, Hux said softly, “I’m going to have to tie a few areas a bit tightly. That way if you decide to go dancing the way you usually end up doing at festivals, the beads and braids don’t fall out.”

“It’s fine, thank you,” Techie said, leaning into his brother’s attentions.

“Tell you what, you can paint my nails this time,” Hux allowed, smiling slightly when Techie let out a gasp, which was followed by a squeal of joy.

\------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later had the twins following their mistress Bastet down the stairs of the palace heading towards the bazaar and courtyard. The place was already packed to the rim with bustling creatures, humanoid and non, the roar of chattering people loud and thriving. Knowing that Techie wasn’t one for crowds, Hux reached down and took his brother’s hand comfortingly. 

The two were decked to the rim with fine black and gold robes made from the softest silk and linen. Being Omegas, the two were partial to soft things, yes, but they weren’t too keen on having clothing or bedding made out of furs or skins of other animals. Fine silks were ok, but they wore them only on special occasions. Hux still thought that dressing up like this was unwarranted, but if it made Techie content, then he supposed he was fine with it. 

Both wore matching sashes of gold that wrapped around their middles to dangle in front of their loins, the silk fastened by thick golden belted chains. Each chain had dangling ornamental pendants depicting the ankh, the sun, and of course Bastet. Their clothing underneath the robes was made of soft black linen, layers forming a long kilt that caressed their knees. The tunics were sleeveless and also made of the same black linen, though made more sheer due to less layers. As they moved, hints of their pale skin color shimmered through the thin material. 

Around their necks were black and golden beaded collars to capture the waning sun’s rays, and matching hoops dangled from their feline black ears. Golden serpent arm bands covered their biceps and black leather wrist bands were fastened with more dangling beads. Several beads and klinking metal ornaments were braided into their hair, though Hux had made sure to keep most of their hair free falling so that their scent glands were still hidden from the world. 

Who knew how many Alphas would be attending the festival. There were several visiting people from all over Egypt attending the annual harvest festival, so Hux didn’t want to deal with unnecessary unwanted attention if at all possible. Just because they now had future husbands didn’t mean that they couldn’t defend themselves if the occasion called for it. Hux also had insisted on both of them carry their daggers at their hips.

Techie had painted both of their nails black tipped in gold – and Hux had to admit that his twin was an expert when it came to painting nails, finger or toe regardless. Used to being barefoot most days, Hux had to get used to wearing the black leather sandals Techie had insisted on the both of them wearing. 

As he put it, if he was going to dance, then he wasn’t going to have his toes stomped on in the process. 

Techie was also the best when it came to putting on Makeup. So, Hux had relented and allowed Techie to also do his face. Techie hadn’t had to do much besides put a tiny amount red pigment on their cheek bones for blush, black khol for liner, and gold shadow for both of their eyelids. After a firm inner debate, Techie had decided against lining their eyebrows. He ended everything with dabbing some clear ointment on their lips to make them shimmer in firelight and in the setting sun’s rays. 

Bastet had taken one look at both of the sweet nectar smelling Basteti priests and had smiled in approval. Hux had shared a smug look with Techie before they had started the journey to the bazaar. The fact that he was curious about what a certain Anubie Alpha would think of him was a huge forefront in his mind. Though he would die a painful death before he’d tell anyone that. Looking at Techie, he figured his twin was dealing with the same problem, though he was looking in the crowds nervously. At least Hux hadn’t stooped that low. _Yet_.

\--------------------------------------------------

Matt huffed softly as Mitaka fussed with his hair a bit longer. Kylo’s at least had been manageable for the most part. All one had to do was wet it and twist it into something and put a light sheen of oil in it and it stayed fine. His on the other hand was refusing to cooperate. 

They’d been at it for almost an hour now. 

Mitaka had even offered to just shave the locks and have Matt wear a wig but the Anubie had balked at that. “My ears look comical enough and wigs itch too much. Just deal with it the way it is. If it doesn’t look right, I doubt Techie will care.”

He hoped that was the case.

At least he’d been bathed, groomed, he smelled good, and he was wearing pleasing clothing. He’d even let the Beta courtesan paint his nails black – both sets of fingers and toes. 

“Well, I did the best I could,” Mitaka said, letting Matt get up from where he’d been sitting annoyed. 

At least the Makeup was on point and the clothing did look tasteful. 

Straightening, Matt looked over at his brooding brother and looked him up and down. Both were wearing simple black sleeveless tunics and kilts made of linen, and around there stomachs were thick gold plated belts. Mitaka had foregone any groin sashes, though he had put some ornamental chains on the belt that jingled when they walked. They had no ceremonial collars on surprisingly, but they were allowed to wear their Anubis pendants on thick golden chains that showed the world their rank and status of the high priest Anubies. Dangling from their ears were golden hoops and their hair were braided with golden beads for the most part from fringe all the way between their ears to be tied right behind the ears so that the remaining mane like hair was able to flow freely and cascade down their napes and shoulders. A few loose thin locks were braided and allowed to caress each Alpha’s cheeks and brows. It was slightly annoying, but Matt dealt with it.

The back of his blonde hair was what Mitaka had been fussing with. It was still poofy and refused to be tamed unlike Kylo’s wavy ebony brown hair. Both Anubies had ceremonial Makeup on as well. Black khol lined their eyes in the fashion of the eye of Ra, and their eyelids were tinged smoky black as well. Mitaka had managed to make them not look like baboons at least. His brother looked good. He supposed he looked good too.

He reached up and rubbed one of his arms, noting that the golden arm band there felt a little tighter than usual, but felt that it would mold to his bicep as the evening progressed. Both Anubies had identical golden arm bands, black wrist guards and black leather sandals. After thanking Mitaka for his services by giving the courtesan a hefty tip, the two Anubies headed out the door to meet up with Anubis. Though the spring night air would soon be chilled once the sun fell below the horizon, Kylo and Matt didn’t need outer robes or capes tonight. They were already running hotter than normal due to being cooped up inside most of the day.

Anubis looked them over with a critical eye, huffing with dry humor when he caught sight of Matt’s untamable mane behind his Jackal ears. “Well, at least he made a valiant effort.”

“Yes, Master,” Matt nodded with a small smirk.

Anubis nodded slowly, “Your intendeds will be performing tonight in the courtyard, therefore the announcement will not be made until after.”

“Performing? Are they musicians?” Kylo asked, arching a brow curiously as Anubis led them out of the left wing of the palace. 

“Of a sort. Bastet finds their voices entrancing so she suggested that they perform this year. Techie was the one to really want to perform but Hux was lagging his feet until he lost a bet to his brother six months past – that is the rumor,” Anubis explained, taking a moment to sniff the air. His Anubie high priests stopped and modeled his actions, taking in the scent of the waning day and the various smells coming from the direction of the bazaar.

The festival was now underway. The first musicians were due up any minute.

Kylo and Matt’s Jackal ears nearly flattened comically at the sound of some Horkries starting up a lively tune. “Kriff, how are we to survive this?”

Anubis let out a bark of laughter. “Very carefully, my children. Very carefully.”

\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Special notes: Both Anubie and Basteti ears are situated literally almost on the top of their heads, like a cat’s and like a jackal’s. So their ears are much higher up on their skulls than a human’s. That’s why their ‘human’ hair grows underneath their ears on both sides as well as where it normally should grow. Thought that might clear up some mental/visual confusion. Example of Techie can be found below (though his ears shouldn’t be quite as big – I just drew him on a whim lol)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * _Susinum_ is a very pleasant ancient Egyptian perfume. It is composed of the blue lotus (blue water lily) combined with Rose, Myrrh, Saffron, Cardamom and Cinnamon. It supposedly lifted the spirit due to its light scent, and it also had aphrodisiac qualities. Though it was highly prized by ancient Egyptian females, I am going ahead and having the boys wear it regardless – they have to smell pleasing, don’t they? XD
> 
> *Those of you who read the first chapter before I had a chance to edit it – I amended it to reflect true ancient Egyptian timeframes for the harvest. Ancient Egyptians had their annual harvest in Spring, not Fall – of which I totally forgot about. They had several festivals throughout the year, but the harvest one was always held in Spring a few months before the Nile made its annual floods. So, that little detail has been fixed now, and that’s why this chapter has a Spring harvest festival referenced instead of a Fall harvest festival.


	3. The Spring Harvest Festival, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I wanted to smoosh everything into one chapter, but that didn't happen. So, I hope you don't mind me breaking the chapter where I did. (Seriously, don't come after me with pitchforks o_o) thank you again for your comments and kudos! Every single one helps me write more. Hope you all enjoy!

### Chapter 3: The Spring Harvest Festival, Part One

As the sun god Ra started setting in the west, the Festival truly began. There was live music provided from various creatures, the bazaar had various stalls filled to the rim with goods ranging from perfumes, jewelry, trinkets, weapons, exotic animals, fine clothing, and imported foods. Though they kept a close eye on Bastet as they made their way through the bustling tents of the Bazaar, both Techie and Hux had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves. Now wasn’t the time to finger anything that looked shiny and soft. Later, after their performance and ceremony they would be allowed to peruse the various shops and stalls in the company of their future mates.

Both twins were starting to get a bit hungry as they took in the mouthwatering scents of roasting meat stew, fish, and poultry, freshly warmed garlic bread and sweet cakes, and steaming vegetables. There was also the slight smell of beer, spices, and wine. The two hadn’t been able to eat much the night before, their stomachs being a bit nerve wracked due to what had happened the day before. This morning hadn’t fared much better, though Techie had managed to keep down a piece of coriander seeded bread with a glass of water. Hux hadn’t even managed that.

Now, though, despite their nerves at being in a crowd, and the excitement of pre-performance jitters, the twins were starting to regret not eating right before they came. Then again, Techie loved food so much that he probably would have eaten half the bazaar’s food stalls regardless, especially if a cart had fresh fruit or herbed and salted cucumbers. Where the Omega Basteti put all of that food was beyond Hux. Yes, Techie might be a little soft in the stomach area, but that was about the only place that had any hint of fat on him. Then again, despite being indoors most of the time at Bastet’s temple, the life of a high priest was definitely not one for sitting around and doing nothing.

Bastet was very serious about all of her ‘children’s’ health, so the two kept themselves active at all hours of the day, sometimes even well into the night.

Whether it was preparing the temple for homages, assisting other Basteti kin in schooling, perfecting their fighting skills, babysitting Basteti cubs, or doing various other jobs for Bastet, it was tiring work. But, Hux and Techie wouldn’t trade it for the world. It kept them busy, let them have a roof over their head, gave them monthly stipends, and fed their bellies. Plus, they really couldn’t ask for a better goddess to serve. Bastet was compassionate and though she was impish and liked to play tricks on her people once in a while, she always tried to be fair and supportive of all of her priests and subordinates. Even if there were disputes that ran up for one reason or another, Bastet always managed to make each offended party feel like their complaints had been heard and addressed.

Some gods and goddesses were not like that.

Seth for one.

The strange looking god of chaos was prone to be unpredictable and though he was imprisoned in a different hellish realm, his ‘children’ were still allowed to roam the lands. His subordinates often bred disorder and hatred amongst themselves, so for the sake of peace, Isis and Osiris had decreed that there would be absolutely no festival in which a Sethi was allowed to attend. Sethis didn’t seem too upset about the law, for they largely were loners by nature. If they didn’t have to see a smiling person, they seemed to be content. Once in a great while a stray mutinous Sethi would try to go to a festival just to stir up trouble, and they ALWAYS got caught before they did any harm.

One Sethi priest in particular was always a menace, though he was getting on up in age, regardless of the fact that all half human, half beast creatures were immortal when plague, sickness and strife did not hound them. Snoke was a high priest of Seth that always managed to get some Sethi underling to try and mess things up. 

But, that was the way of the world.

Since Osiris and Isis had not decreed on putting the Sethi perpetrators to death unless they actually hurt someone, this would keep happening in the future. Most creatures didn’t really mind that fact, though Hux would get irritated whenever he spotted a Sethi trying to blend in with the masses at a festival. He held no sympathy for those chaos makers. 

Feeling his stomach rumble slightly, Hux winced. This would be downright embarrassing if he was in the middle of the courtship announcement ceremony and his stomach growled. Reaching over to grab a small bowl of duck stew, handing the Hathorian female at the stall a couple of gold coins in thanks, Hux continued the journey through the crowds. Every once in a while he would take a bite of the stew or allow Techie to have a bite. The tangy flavor of the meat and vegetables was pleasant on their sensitive tongues and Techie practically mewled in delight.

“I might have to go back after the ceremony to grab some more of this. It’s so yummy,” Techie beamed, taking care not to spill any of the juices from his small ladle as he sipped some of the broth.

Hux nodded, “Indeed.” He took the ladle from Techie and scooped up another bite before the bowl was basically empty besides a bit more broth. He allowed Techie to finish licking the rest before he gave his bowl and ladle to a passing servant.

Feeling much better now, though a bit thirsty, Techie grabbed some mugs of water, not wanting to press his luck on wine or beer just yet. His stomach still felt like it had scarabs in it running around due to the upcoming performance. No need to aggravate it and manage to hurl on his intended’s feet during the ceremony afterwards. He handed a mug to Hux, who sipped it gratefully.

Despite being pretty crowded, Bastet was able to make a nice sized clear path behind her as she moved through it. Every now and then she would stop and chat for a minute or two with a family of various descents. She even conversed with some of the regular humans, who practically tried groveling at her feet – or at least the ones that adored and worshipped her.

“Humans are so _tiny_ ,” Hux commented dryly, though his voice was soft enough that no one could overhear him besides Techie.

Techie wrinkled his nose and shrugged, “True, but they are cute. Bastet is very sweet to talk with them and let them come to the festival.”

“I suppose,” Hux nodded before the two followed Bastet to the stands in the courtyard. Stone seats were already filled up, though there were designated empty spots for various gods and goddesses. Bastet found a place she liked and plonked her ass down agilely, waving her hands at the twins. The act caused the various gold bangles circling her wrists to clink prettily.

“Get on you two, you don’t want to be late in setting up. I’ll force myself not to yowl as the Horkries finish their screeching,” Bastet sniffed, her eyes dancing with mirth. “Your performance better be worth it.”

“I hope it will, mistress,” Hux said with a snort. “Is Anubis going to join you?”

Bastet narrowed her feline eyes knowingly at Hux, translating the question for what it really was. “Yes, he is going to get his high priests some food before heading this way. I am sure he will bring them both here in time to watch you two sing.”

Gulping a bit at that, Hux managed to say, “Well, then, I guess the pressure is on now, isn’t it Techie?”

Techie nodded and squeezed his hand comfortingly. “I am sure we will rock their worlds, brother.”

“You better. I want your two mates to hear your lovely voices so they know exactly what gifts they have been given,” Bastet stated with a small smirk, before she playfully stated, “Give them _hell_.”

“Of course we will, mistress,” Hux stated, feeling better.

The two headed down the stairs, their backs straight and proud, their tails swishing behind them, leaving a grinning Bastet in their wake. 

\--------------------------------------------

Phasma met them both behind the large stage platform, her Sekhmetian lioness ears twitching as the performing Horkries started on their last lively tune. The tall female gave the twins appraising looks with a small smirk and hugged their necks, pausing to nuzzle each one’s ears carefully (so she didn’t mess up her own makeup) before pulling away. 

“After yesterday’s excitement, I wasn’t sure if you two were going to still be up for this,” Phasma admitted, carefully adjusting the twins’ garments that were slightly wrinkled at their embracing. The Sekhmetian warrior priestess had been friends with the Hux brothers ever since they had been traumatized cubs coming into Bastet’s care. Their father had killed their mother when she had been found associating herself with a Sethi. Though no crime had been committed by her during that time, the Basteti and Sethi were just friends, Brendol Hux had killed them both regardless. Then, not being able to bear the sight of his children with her hair color, Brendol had tried to kill the twins. 

Hux had been the one to stop him, though not without a price to pay. The scars on his face were not for decoration. The twins had been only ten years of age when it had happened. Since then, Bastet had kept them in her care, of which they greatly appreciated. Phasma, though a ‘child’ of Sekhmet – the warrior lioness goddess, had instantly befriended them, not being able to satisfy her curiosity.

Twenty five years later and the three were still very good friends.

It was one of the only reasons why she had agreed to set up the music that Hux and his brother were going to sing to. Phasma had her own music group called the ‘Chrome Squadron’, and since the twins didn’t have any other acquaintances close enough that they respected to play the music for their performance, the Sekhmetian didn’t mind helping them out. 

Dressed in silvery white priestess _kalasiris_ robes and a gown made of the same linen material, ornamented with a golden chain belt and heavily beaded collar, the priestess looked exquisite. Her short blonde hair was held back out of her face by a thin beaded headdress that accented her lightly kohl rimmed eyes. Dangling beaded earrings adorned her lioness ears, and dark ruby red rouge wax caressed her lips. Unlike the twins, who were Omega Basteti and were too sensitive to have anything adorning their tails, Phasma was a mated Alpha that had no such problems. Her tail swished lightly, ornamented with golden cuffs that matched her arm and wrist cuffs. Despite wearing a dress, the warrior priestess had on battle sandals with crisscross ties that went all the way up to her knees. 

She also had a long mace attached at her hip, which meant that she too, was also prepared just in case there was a disturbance. 

“So, you heard the news?” Hux stated dryly, causing Phasma to nod with a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s not commonly known still, but you know how Sekhmet and Bastet get when they start talking,” Phasma explained, causing Hux to grunt in answer. 

Techie looked around curiously, though one high note sung by one of the Horkries caused both Basteti high priests to flatten their ears back on their heads. “Oh for the love of Bastet, bloody Anubis, and the kriffing universe, will this _torment_ never end?” Hux muttered with a scowl scrunching up on his face.

“Hush, they can hear you, you know that right?” Phasma snorted, though she agreed whole heartedly with Hux’s statement.

Techie reached up and rubbed his aching feline ears, “Yea well it hurts. They shouldn’t project so _shrilly_.” And it did hurt. Normally shrill noises from Horkries didn’t really bother the twins, but when it was sung out of tune and on a grand scale it felt like needles worming into their eardrums. 

The ‘Flying Resisters’ normally didn’t sound this bad so they must be working with a new lead singer. Their last one, Poe Dameron, had stepped down from the band so he could concentrate more on fighting the war. Now that the war was mostly over, he still wanted to stay by Horus’ side to be both an overseer and a high priest. Plus, it gave him more time to spend with his mate, who was a healer and high priestess of Isis. The last plague had nearly wiped out a bunch of Isis’ people and Rey had worked hard to cure the sickness. It was largely due to her efforts and those of fellow priests and priestesses that the plague had been stopped.

Phasma nodded to a few of her group’s band members as they showed up behind the stage. Finn, the drummer, scowled moodily as he rubbed his hands with flour and sawdust. “What’s up with Finn?” Techie asked Phasma softly, not wanting the dark Sekhmetian to overhear his concern.

“He’s ok, he’s just irritated with his future mate. Despite how ‘lively’ the Horkries are singing, Rose wanted an autograph,” Phasma stated, causing both twins to cringe in sympathy.

A few minutes later, Techie and Hux went through a series of warm up hymns to get their voices going. Though their lilting voices were soft and drowned out by the Horkries finishing up, it helped calm their nerves and gave them something to do while waiting. Rose came backstage and hugged Finn, giving him a peck on the nose. “Thank you, Finn. I know it’s not your friend up there singing, but I got the others’ autographs regardless.”

“Wait, you didn’t get Sebastian’s autograph?” Finn asked, surprised as he pulled away from his beautiful Sekhmetian fiancé. 

“Kriff’s sake, no, that Horkrie is _awful_!” Rose stated, scrunching up her nose in disgust. “Might as well lump him in with a few Sethis.” She didn’t seemed to be afraid of speaking what she thought about the lead singer, and Phasma smirked slightly, though she knew well enough by now to not comment.

Rose was usually a dear, but if she thought something wasn’t right or she didn’t like something, she had no qualms telling everyone in the whole city what she felt. Though that sometimes got her into trouble, most people knew better than to chastise her from speaking her mind. 

“Oh, ok then. That’s good then,” Finn stated, looking a bit more relieved and less irritable.

Both Sekhmetian warrior priest and priestess were Betas, though they dressed in similar garb as Phasma (Finn naturally wore a long kilt rather than a dress). Both also had weapons, though instead of a mace they carried at their hips, they carried long knives. Rose also had on a long golden necklace of a half moon around her neck, a gift from her sister who had passed away this past winter due to the plague.

Rose went over and grabbed her lute and started testing and tuning the strings. Phasma ran her fingers over her harp lightly, though she already had tuned it earlier. Once they were able to set up onstage she would test it lightly again before they began the twins’ song. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo and Matt sat down in front of Anubis, making sure to sit lower than the god. Anubis didn’t mind if people decided to sit behind him, but the gesture of his high priests doing this was understood. Subservience was something that was nice to have, even on a festival day. It also showed to the Jackal headed god that though his high priests were protective over him, they understood he could take care of himself. 

Bastet sat near him, some of her lower ranked high priests and priestesses sitting below her as well on the concrete seats. As more various gods and goddesses and their people filtered into the area, some choosing to leave once the performers they had come to see had finished their singing, the place became quite crowded. Bastet turned her attention to Anubis and his two high priests, noting that both looked very handsome cleaned up and groomed. 

“Your fashion courtesan did a fine job on them,” The Cat headed goddess told him, approving the new looks. 

“Yes, though Matt’s hair is untamable,” Anubis sniffed with a smirk. 

Both Anubie Alphas pretended not to hear the god and goddess discuss them. Instead, they surveyed the crowds with mild interest, though their real attention was on the stage where the boisterous Horkries were finally disassembling. “Thank God, I don’t know if my ears were going to survive another song,” Kylo told Matt wryly, keeping his tone hushed despite the noise of the crowd.

“Exactly, _EXACTLY_ ,” Matt nodded, reaching up to rub his ears. “I don’t know who managed to take over for Poe but they suck. I don’t even care if they hear me talking shit about them either. They were bad before but this – this is kriffing **torture**.”

Kylo huffed out a small laugh, agreeing completely with that statement. Though Anubies were indifferent to Horkries in general, they still weren’t fans of Poe or his cohorts. They weren’t rivals or anything like that, but they still didn’t like eachother. Maybe it was an Alpha thing, or perhaps it was something else. Regardless, the fact that Matt was essentially giving the former lead singer a backhanded compliment said something.

Both Bastet and Anubis shared an amused look. They too were not keen on the Flying Resisters’ new lead singer. Bastet even had to put some linen in her ears on that last song. Now though, she was anxious to see her high priests perform, so the linen had been taken out.

Kylo reached into a new pouch hanging from his belt. He rubbed the items carefully and sighed softly, hoping that Hux would like the gift he’d purchased for him. Originally, he had wanted to head back to the temple to grab something for Hux, but he hadn’t had the time. Thankfully, Anubis was keen to check on things at the Anubie bazaar tents and stalls before heading to the courtyard. Kylo had been able to pick out something useful and custom Anubie made for Hux before joining his brother in a light meal. Matt had been able to get some custom made sweet cakes for Techie, though he hadn’t been allowed to actually make the cakes himself much to his displeasure.

Matt had wanted to make Techie something, not just buy him something, but Anubis had put his foot down in that regard, considering the brothers still had a ceremony to go to. It was imperative not to mess up Mitaka’s handiwork, no matter how sweet the Anubie’s intentions were. Kylo had soothed his brother by telling him that he could make Techie a lot of food stuffs later – not as gifts, just as random gestures. Kylo might not know a bunch about Omegas – but he had had the same schooling as Matt, and knew for a fact that the little things mattered more to Omegas, regardless of the rank or species. 

Gifts and big things like that were also important, but Omegas absolutely loved being pleasantly surprised by their mates or intendeds. 

Matt had been placated well enough, but he still looked down at the bundle in his lap with annoyance every once in a while. The honey cakes smelled good, even if Matt figured he could have made them better. 

The sun was finally setting completely, leaving the courtyard and bazaar in a beautiful hue of dusk. Tall stone pillars surrounding the area were lit with hanging torches, making the oncoming night seem more mystical and magical than normal. The first night of the Spring Harvest always seemed special to all creatures of Egypt, not just in their city. The desert wind tickled their ears and hair, but otherwise was gentle and cooling after a hot day.

Servants came by offering drink and snacks, and though the Anubies declined the food, they did take up some mugs of water to quench their thirst as they waited for their future mates to set up on the stage. Kylo nearly spit out his drink when he spotted Hux come onto the platform, his robes cascading around him like silken wings. The firelight glinted off of his brilliant hair, and golden accents. 

Matt swallowed heavily as he caught sight of his fair intended, feeling awestruck and utterly smitten. Maybe the cakes would please Techie, maybe they wouldn’t. But, one thing Matt knew for sure is that he would rather make a thousand mistakes in order to do something right for the Basteti than to just give up. 

Bastet and Anubis again shared an amused glance before they settled in to watch Hux and Techie perform.

\---------------------------------------------------

Techie looked over at Hux and bit his lower lip, running out of things to do to help set the band up. Hux’s tail reached over and rubbed up against Techie’s to offer some comfort to the nervous Omega. Giving his brother a small anxious smirk, Hux took his seat in the middle of the stage, Techie following his lead and sitting back to back with him, but turning to face the crowd in the courtyard.

Gulping at just how many people were out there, Techie wrapped his tail around Hux’s so many times that Hux felt like the two were practically melded together. Not that he minded one bit, of course. He wasn’t much of a fan of crowds, though he knew they served their purpose and he definitely knew how to lead should the need call for it. But, he wasn’t as shy as Techie. For Techie, this was almost torture.

So, he allowed Techie to do what he must in order to keep himself from bolting off the stage, performance be damned.

“Are you ready Techie?” Hux asked, reaching behind him to grasp Techie’s hand soothingly.

Techie trembled a bit and let out a nervous laugh. “N-no, but I want it over with so it’s ok.”

“I suppose that will have to do,” Hux said. Then he added, “Let’s see if we can find our future husbands in the crowd, shall we? Then, we can pretend we are just singing the song to them, not anyone else.”

“Oh, okay, Armie,” Techie said with a small shaky smile.

“You two boys all set?” Phasma asked, not fazed one bit by the crowd, though she was a little edgy herself. Her mate waved at her from the stands and she smiled, feeling a bit better now that she could see her.

Techie caught sight of Matt before Hux caught sight of Kylo. Both gasped softly as they looked them over for one long moment. Finn arched a brow and shared a look with Rose before he lightly patted the drum in front of him, causing the twins to jump out of their ogling. Techie coughed a bit and gave Hux a determined look. It was now or never.

“Show time, Armie,” Techie said with a sudden wry smile, though inside he was all nerves and anxiety.

He might be shy and nervous by nature, but the Omega wasn’t going to let it stop him from putting on a show for his future mate. If there was one thing that Techie loved doing, was playing with fire. And he hadn’t missed the absolutely smitten look plastered over Matt’s face. This song was going to be _fun_.

Hux narrowed his eyes at Techie’s sudden determination, but then smirked slowly, understanding dawning on his clever face. Techie was wanting to have fun. Might as well. Perhaps he could have some fun, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The reference to humans being so tiny is not actually far off from fact. Ancient Egyptians were around 5'6" for men and 5'2" for women for the most part, so obviously to someone as tall as Domhnall and Adam, they probably would have been considered as tiny. 
> 
> *Also, most Ancient Egyptian musicians that used drums used their hands rather than using sticks. 
> 
> Just a couple of tidbits for you. Hope to have the next chapter up next week sometime. :)


	4. The Spring Harvest Festival, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one got posted later than planned! If you follow me on tumblr (also by groffiction), then you would totally understand :) . I had some issues with gardening this past weekend, so I didn't have much time to work on a chapter. Here it is though and I hope you enjoy it.

### Chapter Four: The Spring Harvest Festival, Part 2

As the music started with a lilting but sultry beat, Hux started tapping his left foot to the beat. Soon after, Techie followed the motion, his hand clenching his brother’s tightly, but not enough to cause pain or poor circulation. Keeping their focus on their future mates, both licked their lips and began to sing when the time was right.

_Leave me alone- I'm a freak_

_Leave me alone- make it easy for yourself_

_Everywhere I go they all stare_

_I don't understand why they care_

_They stare at me all in black_

_And when I turn they stare at my back_

_All these things can't_

_All these things don't--_

_Let me go_

Their voices rose in unison, in perfect sync, though Techie’s wavered a bit until he got more confident. Hux’s voice was never wavering, but he did hush his voice to keep in tune and volume with his brother’s. Despite the angst driven lyrics and mood of the music, the twins knew that Bastet wouldn’t care regardless. She would just expect no less than perfection. Her love for music and song was notorious, almost as much as Hathor’s. And her ears were incredibly sensitive, so any kind of wrong note song, any chord botched or skipped, would cause her most displeasure.

All of her ‘children’ had inherited her sensitive ears, and therefore most tended to keep from singing precisely for this reason. The ones who did decide to sing amongst themselves – including the high priest Basteti Hux brothers, it was praise indeed to receive compliments on their voices from Bastet. 

So, Hux and Techie, though new at performing songs, were apt to sing as best as possible. Even if it meant singing at a softer volume than the previous performers. It remained to be seen if their Anubie future husbands would be impressed or at least pleased by their voices. Regardless of the lyrics, both Hux and Techie weren’t that far gone off the depression deep end about their upcoming nuptials to outright make war with their future mates. Alpha or no, both Anubies deserved a chance. And, as Bastet had instructed, all four needed to treat one another with respect and courtesy. It was the only way to make something like an arranged marriage work. 

So, though Hux had chosen a song that was off putting though sexy, he was anxious to find out what Kylo thought about their performance. Would the Anubie respect the song and find it amiable, or would he feel irritable and altogether _despise_ it? These thoughts Hux pushed from his head, knowing now was not the time for such thoughts. Plus, it wasn’t like he was trying to impress the Anubie anyways – _really_.

And if he was lying to himself, that was his problem, not anyone else’s.

_Leave me alone- I'm a freak_

_Leave me alone- make it easy for yourself_

_Everywhere I go they all stare_

_I don't understand why they care_

_And I don't want to be a part of your world_

_And I don't want to see the things you see_

_Can't you understand how I feel?_

_Can't you let me be?_

The twins’ voices soon broke off and Hux sang the first line of the chorus, while Techie echoed him, and vice versa.

_Please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

Techie caught Matt’s black slitted hazel brown stare and flushed, though he continued, slowly smirking to cover up his distraction. Wanting to milk his future mate’s gaze for all it was worth (despite the prior chorus sung), Techie leaned out his right leg, tugging up the black linen edge of his kilt to bare his pale knee and upper leg. He didn’t do it enough to be scandalous, for there were plenty of cubs running around in the courtyard, but the Omega Basteti teased his future mate blatantly, though seductively. Hux, noting what Techie was doing, nearly burst out laughing, despite trying to sing.

His eyes fell onto Matt and noted that indeed, Techie had ensnared the poor Alpha’s attention and lust. Hux almost felt sorry for the blonde Anubie high priest, but then he caught Kylo’s gaze and figured he’d try doing the same. Techie shouldn’t have all the fun. Both Techie and Hux let their voices go back to be in unison, though this time their volume was pitched louder, drowning out the crowd noise.

_Leave me alone- I'm a freak_

_Leave me alone- make it easy for yourself_

_Everywhere I go they all stare_

_I don't understand why they care_

_They stare at me all in black_

_And when I turn they stare at my back_

_All these things don’t_

_All these things can’t--_

_Let me go_

Hux stretched out his right leg and used the hand that was not currently entwined with Techie’s to raise his own kilt, easily baring skin, the sun’s last rays giving it a pale golden hue. Hux narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and smirked, noting that Kylo had swallowed at the act and was now looking at his leg and hand. On impulse, Hux teased the fabric of his kilt, wanting to edge the material higher, but if he did so, he would be giving the cubs in the crowd along with everyone else a bit too much of a show. 

Techie leaned back and rested his head against Hux’s, the Omega closed his eyes and forgot the world for a moment, feeling as if he were just singing in front of Matt and no one else. His ears twitched at the sounds of the band playing, and of his brother’s voice, soothing his nerves.

_Leave me alone- I'm a freak_

_Leave me alone- make it easy for yourself_

_Everywhere I go they all stare_

_I don't understand why they should care_

_And I don't want to be a part of your world_

_And I don't want to see the things you see_

_Can't you understand how I feel?_

_Can't you let me be?_

Matt felt like he was falling into a sea of lust and despair. Yes, he knew that the song probably was intentionally angsty and moody, but was that really how Techie felt about him? The way the sassy yet shy Omega was acting, it was as if Techie felt the opposite. He was a bit confused, but then as he listened to the lyrics again, Matt narrowed his eyes. The song was confrontational to be sure – almost certainly meant for him and his brother. And yet, it wasn’t without hope. Perhaps the Basteti twins were just trying to get the Anubies to see that they weren’t playthings. They weren’t toys. 

They were individuals that had thoughts and feelings like every other creature in the world. But, why would the Basteti feel like the Anubie high priests were going to take advantage of them? All four of them were in the same boat. It wasn’t as if the Alpha Anubies had any more choice in this than the Omega Basteti twins. But, perhaps the Hux brothers didn’t know that and wanted to be on the safe side.

That made sense.

Risking a quick glance at his brother, he noted that Kylo seemed to be narrowing his eyes as well. But, then the dark haired Alpha shifted in his seat and relaxed, causing Matt to figure that his brother had come to a similar conclusion, or at least he didn’t seem bothered by the lyrics of the song their future mates were singing.

Kylo, in fact, was thinking similar thoughts, but soon his mind nearly fractured when Hux started up the chorus again by himself and then followed by Techie. The Basteti’s voice was incredible and sultry. Feeling lust pool into his loins, Kylo fidgeted a bit more and instantly relaxed when he felt Matt’s tail brush up against his. Long Jackal ears flicked to the side a few times, catching the sound of Matt whining softly, before they went back to having full attention on Hux. 

_Please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

_No, please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

_Please, leave me alone_

_Nah, please, leave me alone_

As the song came to a close, both Techie and Hux opened their eyes, the latter not realizing that he’d closed them. Blinking a bit, the twins were shocked when several people in the crowd started clapping.

Hard.

Standing carefully, and a bit wobbly, the Omegas broke into small smiles and bowed carefully. As they came up from their bows, both caught the eyes of their future mates and smirked eerily in sync. 

“Those twins are going to be the death of my Anubies,” Anubis muttered to Bastet, who only smirked proudly as she clapped, her golden bangles making a pretty tinkling sound at the act.

“Mmmm, but what a way for them to go, Anubis,” Bastet replied, causing the god to snort in mirth as he too, applauded the duo by tapping his chest with his left fist.

Kylo and Matt stood in unison and though they didn’t clap, they did nod their heads in the direction of their future mates. Anubies did not clap when applauding. It wasn’t clear why. However, since the twins wanted acknowledgement, then the Anubies would show a different non-verbal message instead. The proud Anubies offered small but proud smiles in turn, showing their admiration and understanding. Hopefully that would be enough to get the message through.

The Besteti twins seemed to understand, and their smiles broadened into full catlike grins.

As the twins left the stage with the band, Hux told Techie smugly, “See, what did I tell you? It worked. I knew it would.”

“Alright, yes, you were right. But, you can’t help me for doubting, can you?” Techie said, breathing out a sigh of relief that the biggest hurdle of the night was over with. After something like that, all Techie wanted to do was grab a camel or horse and ride off into the desert night far away from the crowds and their worries.

But, it was not to be. The next hurdle was going to begin right after the boys refreshed themselves. The engagement ceremony announcement would take place. And then, and only then, would Techie and his brother be able to finally enjoy the festival. Techie really didn’t care if he was stuck with Matt during that time – honestly as long as he wasn’t center focus on a stage, the Omega would be tickled pink. 

Hux snorted and hugged his brother, absently rubbing their noses together, causing Techie to laugh. “Yes, I suppose so. But, you really shouldn’t make it a habit of doubting me. I have a brain for these things, you know.”

“And I don’t?” Techie pouted adorably, causing Hux to roll his eyes fondly.

Further discussion was quelled when Bastet arrived to check on them and also to congratulate the twins on a magnificent performance.

“Was it ok, mistress?” Techie asked, pulling away from hugging the goddess. 

“Dearest High Priest Techie, it wasn’t just ‘ok’, it was _fantastic_!” The cat headed goddess praised, causing both twins to preen and flush at the attention. “I do believe you followed my instructions quite _well_.”

“Oh dear, they aren’t too upset, I hope?” Hux asked, feeling a twinge of guilt for some reason.

“More like smitten. It’s not that hard to see, at least in your case, Techie,” Bastet lightly patted Techie’s shoulder as the shy Omega blushed even more. “And if Kylo isn’t hooked yet, well I am sure he will be shortly, Hux.”

Hux nodded with a pleased smirk, “I certainly hope so. The more smitten an Alpha is, the easier it is for them to be amiable.”

“Now, Armie, that’s not very nice,” Techie admonished, though he felt the exact same way in all honesty.

“You know what, you are right. How can we expect for them to give us a chance if we don’t give them one. Very well, I will amend my statement and say that the closer an Alpha is to falling in love, the easier it will be to have a non-hormone driven conversation with them,” Hux stated, his blue eyes wide eyed and not blinking.

The deadpanned expression is what caused Phasma to come up and smack the snarky Basteti upside the head. “Behave,” The blond Sekhmetian muttered with a smirk as she passed by. 

“Thank you, Priestess Phasma. I swear, I have no idea where Hux gets his attitude,” Bastet huffed.

The twins shared a look. Where, indeed.

“Alright you two, go freshen up and meet me back here in five minutes,” Bastet shooed the boys away.

Hux and Techie rolled their eyes at the goddess’ antics, but did as they were bid. After patting their faces lightly down with cool, clear water from a tall basin underneath a few bazaar tents – being careful not to smudge their eye makeup in the process, the twins took a few minutes to cool down from the excitement. Granted, the sun was almost down completely now and twilight was fading as well, stars beginning to show everywhere in splendid displays of glitter amongst the black of the sky, but both boys were still flushed from their performance high.

In barely a few minutes, the two would meet up with their future mates and the courting ceremony would take place. The fire that they felt in their veins now would either get worse or fall to coldness, depending on the mood. Hux knew that he was being foolish, thinking that it would be the latter. He had seen the way Kylo looked at him, and knew that fire burned deep inside them both. The Omega priest just hoped that that fire would not be snuffed out into ice cold stone by the time they said their wedding vows. 

Techie smiled encouragingly, though shakily, and squeezed Hux’s hand, noting the somber mood his twin dealing with. Hux smiled back and pushed his doubts and worries to the back of his mind. It was best to live for today and let the future take itself day by day. It was no use dwelling on what if’s and what may’s. 

The fact that both Anubies seemed to understand and respect the message their song had portrayed, helped ease both twins’ minds as they made their way back to Bastet hand in hand.

\-------------------------------------------------

Anubis, Matt, and Kylo were with Bastet when the twins reached her. Matt watched as Techie tried to hide behind Hux before he got tugged to the side gently by his twin. Hux seemed to understand that Techie was nervous, but he also knew the importance on not being too rude to their betrotheds. 

Matt looked over Techie carefully, trying not to ogle and failing miserably.

Techie flushed and tried to covertly look over Matt, liking what he saw. Cleaned up, Matt looked even more breathtaking than before, and the Omega Basteti priest had to fight the urge not to reach up and rub the Anubie’s soft looking groomed Jackal ears. He clenched his tunic around his middle and absently played with one of the gold chains on his belt, finally meeting Matt’s softened gaze.

Matt said softly, “Your performance was hot – I mean _good_. Very good, Techie.” Kriff, why don’t he just put his foot in his mouth and be done with it? Matt sourly thought to himself as he flushed awkwardly.

Techie snickered, his blue eyes lighting up with mirth. “Thank you, that was what I-I mean we-sort of intended.”

Guess Matt wasn’t the only one having trouble saying what they meant.

The Anubie smirked slightly, getting the idea regardless. He then said with a soft huff, “You look really gorgeous too. And you smell like….stew and lotus flowers that have just opened.” Kriff, there he went again.

Techie snorted, not minding one bit. Shyly, Techie replied in kind, “You look good enough to eat – I mean… kriff, I mean you look **handsome** and smell good too.”

Matt goofily grinned in response, his bushy tail wagging slightly beneath his kilt.

Hux watched his brother carefully and felt something warm settle into his stomach. Letting out a soft sigh, the more mouthy and fiery Omega Basteti priest figured that his brother was going to be ok. At least for tonight. And Matt did look rather dashing despite the obvious wild untamable hair cascading down the Alpha’s nape and shoulders. Turning to look at Kylo, who had moved closer, but not enough to be considered inside the Basteti’s personal space, Hux figured that he definitely approved of the Alpha’s groomed appearance. Ironically, all four creatures were dressed in matching colors and shades. Gold and Black. Meeting the dark Anubie’s brown intense gaze, Hux murmured, “Well met, Ren.”

“Kylo,” Kylo said softly, not meaning disrespect. He added, “Ren is good, but my brother is also a Ren. So, it’d be better if you just called me Kylo.”

Hux narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. In all honesty, he should have been irritated at being corrected like that, but at the same time, he couldn’t really fault Kylo for pointing out a good fact. With a soft huff, Hux nodded curtly, “Very well, Kylo.”

“Thank you, Hux,” Kylo carefully said, hoping he remembered correctly that his intended did not like his first name. Turns out he was correct, when the Basteti nodded with a small lift to his full lips.

“Nice song, did you write the lyrics yourself?” Kylo went on, trying to think of something to talk about. He never had been good at small talk, though he guessed he was better at it than his brother.

Techie didn’t seem to mind Matt’s fumbling though, so that was a plus. Somehow Kylo knew that his intended wouldn’t be so lenient if he ended up running over his words. Hux seemed more prideful in that regard.

“No, but the song hasn’t been done in quite a while. It set the mood from recent events,” Hux stated proudly, but then he shrugged, “But, it did what it aught. It got the message to you both, am I correct?”

“If you mean, ‘don’t treat me like a slave, a plaything, and a trophy,’ then yes. If you mean what it actually said which is ‘leave me alone’, then no,” Kylo smirked at that.

Hux snorted, “As if you could, or I could. Or any of us. But, we might as well make best of the situation. I am glad you saw through the lines.”

“Indeed,” Kylo nodded. On impulse, Kylo reached out and pushed some golden hair away from Hux’s shoulder, taking in his scent, but not moving closer. 

Hux narrowed his eyes and would have pushed Kylo’s fingers away – well he should have, but something stalled his protest. He tried to tell himself that it was because he didn’t want to embarrass the Alpha Anubie priest in front of his brother and master, but perhaps it was due to something else entirely. He wasn’t going to dwell on it though. Instead, he subtly leaned into Kylo’s touch, taking in the Anubie’s scent as well.

“You look stunning,” Kylo rumbled softly, his tail wagging slightly. He then added after a bit, “And smell good. My brother was right. Techie looks good, and so do you, and you both smell good.” Whatever happened to being better than Matt at small talk?

Both Techie and Hux let out soft huffs of laughter at that, but not in jest. Hux leaned into Kylo’s personal space and took a long visible whiff of the Anubie’s mouthwatering scent, “Likewise, Kylo.”

Kylo snickered at that.

“Alright you four, are you ready? The ceremony is about to begin,” Bastet gestured for them to line up. The twins were going to be led out on one side of the stage platform by Bastet, and on the other, the Anubies would be led out by Anubis.

Hux squeezed his brother’s hand and shared a small nervous smile with him. “Yes, mistress. I believe we are.”

“Indeed,” Kylo nodded, getting into position behind his brother and Anubis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Hux and Techie sung in this chapter is called "Leave me Alone" by the Cruxshadows. You can find it here on my youtube playlist I have made for Of Jackals and Cats: [ Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlTA2QfMqDFA3sNXvFvoE92yzh3Wb3V_e) . Hope you like it!


End file.
